


In the Middle of the Night

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Smutty interlude, the blue dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Immediately following the events with the werewolf, the Doctor pays Rose a visit in her temporary room.





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostinFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/gifts).



> So ever since I wrote the [Tooth and Claw chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7199285/chapters/17207104) for my Through Time and Space verse, I've been wanting to write a smutty version of this scene. Lostinfic saw my tags for that on a post and sent me a prompt to write that very thing as part of a fic giveaway thing I was doing for a followers milestone. (More recently, she sent me a Ten/Rose prompt with the word "blue" and I was able to work that into this fic.) 
> 
> Several months later, here it is!! Thanks for waiting. :) I'm so glad to have this one finally complete! It's been on my list for aaaaaaaages. ;)
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 and Caedmon for the read-through/beta!!

Rose closes the door quietly behind Flora, having finally convinced the flustered maid that she’s really and truly fine and that a run-in with a strange sort of werewolf is par for the course in her life with the Doctor. Flora had spent several minutes in the room, preparing the bath water and fluffing the bedding until Rose realized that the poor girl probably just needed a few words of comfort.

Leaning against the door for a few moments, Rose closes her eyes and exhales deeply. The whole day and evening had been completely and utterly _barmy_ , and that’s saying a lot, considering. Right now she feels rather manky and eyes the bathtub behind the paravan, deciding to take a quick bath to warm up (because _God_ , she’s bloody _freezing_ ) and wash the adventure of the day off her body.

After settling into the bath, she remembers the Doctor had said he’d find her after sorting a few last issues, so instead of lingering in the quickly cooling water, she washes up and hops out of the tub, drying her body off with the tiny towel. Flora had draped a silk dressing gown over the top of the paravan, so she quickly throws it on and walks to the wardrobe to find something else to wear, not quite ready to put her dirty clothes back on again. 

Her hands quickly settle on the blue gown she’d wanted to wear earlier, and while it’s not exactly night clothes, she’ll never turn down an opportunity to dress up in local clothing. Throwing the dressing gown on the bed, Rose holds the blue gown in front of her, trying to figure out how to put it on. She finds a long row of buttons in the back and manages to undo the lot of them, despite her fumbling, inexpert fingers. Deciding to forego undergarments, she steps into the gown and pulls it up, shrugging it over her shoulders and into place. 

Rose looks around for a mirror and spots an ornate, full-length mirror next to the wardrobe. She stands in front of it holding the gown in place over her breasts, swishing back and forth a few times. A soft knock on the door interrupts her thoughts as she’s trying to figure out how to fasten the gown. 

A quick glance in the mirror confirms the gown is covering all her important bits, so she turns and walks to the door, cracking it open a few inches to confirm it’s the Doctor. 

“It’s probably a bit scandalous, yeah?” she asks with a smirk. “You coming to my room in the middle of the night.” 

“Just let me in, Rose,” the Doctor whispers back, and she swings the door open wide enough for him to slip inside. 

One he focuses on her in the dimly lit room, his brow furrows in apparent confusion. “Why are you wearing a gown?”

Rose rolls her eyes. “Flora set a bath for me, and I decided I didn’t want to put my sweaty clothes back on. Plus, I saw this earlier and wanted to wear it.”

The Doctor’s gaze rakes up and down her body, and she’s glad he can’t see the blush that heats her cheeks. Although, knowing him and his _superior biology_ , he probably can. She tries not to think about that. 

He clears his throat and looks around the room. “It’s still a few hours until dawn. Did you want to sleep? I can–”

She shushes him mid-sentence and walks to stand in front of the mirror. “Actually, was hoping you could help do me up. I can’t reach the buttons.”

“I–” the Doctor starts, then eyes Rose cautiously in the mirror. 

“Come on, I won’t bite,” she encourages with a grin, tongue between her teeth.

The Doctor squares his shoulders and moves to stand behind Rose. He reaches for the bottom buttons, and the moment his fingers graze her skin, she can’t help but shiver at his touch. 

“Sorry,” he says quietly. “My hands are a bit cold.”

She shrugs and meets his gaze in the mirror, unable to admit the real reason for her shiver. At that moment, she also realizes how low the buttons start, and it’s likely quite obvious that she’s not wearing knickers of any kind. 

Choosing not to acknowledge this fact, Rose simply watches the Doctor as he works to fasten the buttons. The complicated little fasteners don’t allow for speed, and his slow pace creates an atmosphere around them that quickly fills with a strange sort of tension. Her heart races with each brush of his fingers against her skin, and if she’s not mistaken, his touch becomes bolder the higher he gets. 

Despite her best efforts, Rose can’t tame the flame of arousal in her blood, the wetness between her legs, and she’s quite certain the Doctor can sense it when his nose flares. He meets her gaze in the mirror, and she gasps at the intensity of his dark gaze. 

“Rose,” he breathes, and his face displays a whirlwind of emotions. Want and desire. Unrestrained _need._ Fear and caution. A conflict between hunger for her and the burden he bears as a Lord of TIme. 

This moment between them, it electrifies her. The day had been filled with endless touching and flirtation, and it’s little wonder she’s filled with such desire for the man standing behind her right now. His touch only furthers to spark the flame of what is already there. 

“Doctor,” she answers, meeting his gaze in the mirror. She holds it, showing him she’s not running away, hoping he understands she’s willing to go as far as he wants. But she’ll never push him, and if he turns and steps away, she’ll swallow her disappointment and carry on. 

But he doesn’t do that. 

The Doctor gently pushes her hair away from the back of her neck and with a touch so faint she almost wonders if she imagines it, brushes his lips over the skin. Inhaling a ragged breath, Rose holds it, waiting for the Doctor. 

He places a finger on the top of her spine and trails it down her back, electrifying her skin in the process. When he reaches the recently clasped buttons, he makes quick work of undoing his work. His gaze catches hers in the mirror as he slips his hands under the gown and around her stomach and pulls her close against him. 

Her heart pounds inside her chest when she feels his arousal pressing into her back, and as the Doctor’s hand slips lower, threading through her curls until his fingers are nestled between her folds, his dark, hooded eyes hold hers. At his touch, she gasps, then releases deep moan of pleasure. The gown slips of her shoulders and reveals the tips of her breasts. 

Still, though, the Doctor holds her tight, watching as he silently works his fingers through her heat. She’s wet – so wet – and his fingers slide easily inside her. Her breath comes out in soft pants as he explores her, but she manages to hold his gaze. For the most part, that is. It’s not her fault if her eyes flutter closed when his thumb grazes over her clit, when his fingers find _that spot_ inside her, when he whispers her name in her ear, his voice full of sin and promise. 

The gown falls further away from her body, and the Doctor uses the opportunity to snake his other hand up to squeeze her breast. The added sensation causes Rose to jolt against him, and his smug smile in the mirror almost makes her want to step away from him and tease him back. 

But _oh_ , she’s already addicted to his touch, the feel of his fingers pressed against her most intimate places, and she’s unable to resist his pull. Rose drowns in the sensation of the Doctor touching her so expertly, as if he’d been born to do so, and that curious thought spurs her onward. 

His expression in the mirror, one of deep concentration mixed with lust, sends her over the edge unexpectedly, and as she rides the tremors of her orgasm on his fingers, the Doctor whispers words of encouragement in her ear. 

Slumping against the Doctor, her legs almost unable to hold herself upright, Rose closes her eyes in satisfaction. However she’d imagined _this_ happening with the Doctor, this had not been it. 

Finally, she opens her eyes and manages to push herself away from the Doctor. She turns to him and lets the gown fall completely off her body. It crumples to the ground at her feet, forgotten. 

The Doctor’s eyes widen but roam hungrily over her body. She’s flushed with both the high of a fucking _brilliant_ orgasm and the fact that she – Rose Tyler – has this effect on the Doctor. The Doctor!

After more than a year of traveling with him, Rose has gained an appreciation of her own body and its natural curves. She’s seen aliens of all shapes and sizes around the universe who are loved and desired no matter what, and Rose has found a certain kind of confidence in herself she never had before. And she takes pride in the way the Doctor so clearly desires her in this moment. 

“There’s a bit of a problem,” Rose says, finally breaking the silence between them. 

She almost laughs when the Doctor steps back suddenly, his eyes suddenly shuttered with apprehension and doubt. 

“No,” she says, and steps forward to reach for his coat. “‘S just, you have too many clothes on. So many bloody layers.” Rose eyes his coat, his jacket, and the dress shirt, henley, and vest. 

“Oh!” he says, his voice brightening immediately. He shrugs his coat off his shoulders and places it carefully on a nearby chair. 

When he returns, Rose makes quick work of his jacket and dress shirt, ignoring the Doctor’s smirk at her obvious haste. Finally, cocks her hip and places a hand on it, pointing with the other at the Doctor’s chest. “Off. Take it all off. Please,” she adds, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. 

The Doctor smiles widely, clearly hearing what she didn’t want him to, but follows her orders. Rose immediately unclasps his belt and trousers and pushes them down before remembering the Doctor’s still wearing his Converse. With a laugh, the Doctor hops backward to the chair and sits down to remove his hindering shoes, then stands to shed his trousers and pants. 

Finally, they stand before each other, completely bare and vulnerable in a way they’ve never been before. 

Despite her need to feel him between her legs, filling her deeply, Rose suddenly experiences a flash of apprehension and shyness. This is the Doctor, the one she’s loved for so long, and what they are is about to change forever. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, bravely meeting his gaze. “Because if you–”

“I– I’m sure,” the Doctor answers, and as if unable to keep himself away from her, steps forward and runs a hand down her arm. 

Rose looks away, hating to ruin the moment with such a practicality. “Do we, you know, need protection?”

The Doctor places his finger under her chin and turns her head toward his. “No, not compatible. The Time Lords genetically altered a Time Lord’s ability to…” He pauses. “You know, I think that’s a story for another time. To answer your question, no, we don’t need any protection. Unless you… want it?”

Rose giggles at the Doctor and his ability to ramble at any given time. “No, I believe you.” 

They stare at each other for several long moments, with shy smiles and an uncertainty on how to proceed next, until Rose reaches forward and gently wraps her fingers around the Doctor’s cock. He jumps in surprise, but instinctively pushes forward into her hand. 

He looks down at her, eyes dark and blown wide with uncontrolled want and lust, and Rose releases him to push him back toward the bed. Before she knows what happened, she’s on her back on the covers, and the Doctor hovers over her, like a wild animal stalking his prey. She shivers under his gaze, and he lowers her mouth to hers. 

The moment their lips touch, all shyness disappears, and Rose meets the intensity of his kiss. She snakes her hand down to wrap around the Doctor’s length, and he groans into her mouth, thrusting into her hand a few times. 

Feeling herself wet and ready again, Rose pulls her mouth from his. “Doctor, please. Inside me, now.”

Without hesitation, the Doctor shifts down to nestle himself between her legs, and in one smooth movement, presses himself inside her. She shouts at at the sensation, and the Doctor stills for a moment to allow her to adjust to his size. He kisses her again, fierce and needy, and thrusts deeply inside her after an encouraging roll of her hips. 

It’s better than she’d ever imagined, and oh, had her fantasies been spectacular. He fits her like they’d been made for each other – and there’s that thought again – and the size of him, the length of him inside her, fills her with sensations she never thought possible. 

The Doctor rambles an endless litany of praises and filth in her ear as they move together, and suddenly, Rose wants to be in control. With some effort, she manages to flip them halfway, but tumbles off the Doctor mid turn, sprawling in a rather unglamorous heap on the bed. She giggles nervously, and the Doctor laughs with her. “Nice moves,” he says with a cheeky smile.

“Oh, I’ve got ‘em,” she promises. “Just a bit out of practice.”

“Well, then, guess we’ll have to keep trying,” he says, pulling her back until she’s sitting on top of him. 

She lowers herself down, and _oh God_ , yes. 

Her breasts bounce as she settles into a rhythm above him, and the Doctor gazes at her in a haze of lust as he reaches his fingers down and circles her clit. She shouts out once more at the sensation and clenches around the Doctor, who groans loudly in response. Feeling the signs of an impending orgasm, Rose shifts her position slightly to feel him more deeply inside her, and then she’s gone, toppling over the edge. 

The Doctor follows soon after, and eventually, Rose collapses on top of him, sated and happy. He wraps his arms around her, and she snuggles into his chest despite their sweaty skin. 

“I never thought it’d be like this,” the Doctor murmurs after several minutes. “I told myself I couldn’t, but then I sensed how aroused you were and knew you wanted me. This me,” he adds quietly, “not the other me.”

“I wanted him, too,” Rose admits, lifting her head to look at the Doctor. “But you’re him, an’ he’s you. You’re both the Doctor, an’ I…” She pauses, then, deciding not to scare the Doctor off quite yet. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

Expecting a winded response, she’s surprised when the Doctor simply squeezes her tightly against his chest. 

“Think the Queen will find out if you spend the night with your ‘timorous beastie?’” Rose asks. 

“Ah.” The Doctor reaches up and tugs his earlobe, the action of which Rose finds quite endearing, especially in their current position. “Well, I think she probably already knows.” 

“Well, then,” Rose says, and rolls off the Doctor to crawl under the blankets,” might as well get a few hours of sleep. Join me?” 

The Doctor grins and scoots around to burrow under the blankets. Rose sighs in contentment when he spoons her from behind, softly stroking the skin of her belly before moving up to cup her breasts. Already, arousal is simmering through her veins, and she presses back into the Doctor, pleased to find him half hard. 

“Or, you know, we can always sleep once we’re back on the TARDIS,” she whispers into the night. 

“Rose Tyler,” the Doctor says, pressing himself into her bum, “I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
